The Deal is Struck
by KireiNoTsuki
Summary: Lucinda Gold was usually on point when it came to her father, but four simple words can lead to a world of pain and confusion... Fluffy floof family feels :P


**A/N: So this is my first fanfiction since New Years of 2014 so cut me some slack lol! The only other Rumbelle fic I've done was a smutty one-shot for RSS so yeah... wish me luck! It will probably be awful XP and a little OOC idk never really written for Rumple before...**

She had never noticed it before. The way he would pause on occasion, or the way his jaw twitched and his eyes glistened. It was very simple, but her father had never been a very simple man. His life had always been a tough journey, and each century more difficult than the last. However, it was not enough to take the spark out of his eyes when she asked about objects in the pawnshop, or as he watched her practice her dances, never faltering when she played the same song and stumbled over the same twirls and leaps. He was always good to her, and always gave her a smile, even when she couldn't fathom why. And everyone knew. The big bad Mr. Gold would do absolutely anything for little Lucinda Gold. She was what everyone called "the Golden Child", the one kid in town that could burn down all of Main Street and get away with it with an apologetic smile and a sweet ringing of "Sorry, Papa." That's why that morning came to her in such a shock. She had only made a suggestion. He would close the shop early and take her and mum to the ice cream parlor if she finished cleaning up her toys from the back room before mum came home.

"Alright, papa! The deal is struck!" She had always wanted to say it, her crystal eyes dancing with pride. She sounded so much like her father, and she felt so much stronger. She smiled, teeth and all. Rumpelstiltskin froze in place, as if by magic. He had been filling out the pages in his log book, but his pen had now rolled well across the counter. His face contorted a bit, but he wouldn't look at her, as if he was afraid to face her. Confused, she walked up to the counter.

"Papa?" Her voice seemed to snap him out of his daze and he became solid once more, his jaw hardening and his eyes empty.

He nodded gently, closing his eyes, "Struck."

Smiling, she raised her hand to meet his and he watched as her tiny fingers shook at his. He stared at his hand for a moment, as if still processing the action.

"Papa," she giggled, "haven't you ever had a handshake before. Like gelatin? Papa?" Her eyebrows furrowed as he kept quiet, creeping out from behind the counter and into the backroom.

This was certainly new. He had only ever reacted in such a way once, and though only four, she was rather keen on her father's sudden changes in moods. What was it Aunt Gina had called it? A meriod? Lucinda shook her head. No, no, only Mr. Nolan gets those. At least that's what Mrs. Nolan says over tea with mum. She walked over to the doorway, her eyes half lidded in mixed confusion and embarrassment. He had a long tan cloth in his hands, one she recognized instantly. Eyes widening, she quickly ran out of the shop. Rumple's head snapped up at the sound of the bell chiming. Muttering a string of curses, he rose to his feet.

The library was remotely quiet in the late afternoon, with most of the children already home from school and the little stragglers of residents mulling over volumes, unsure if they were worth taking or to come back tomorrow. Belle Gold hummed to herself as she began to re-shelf the books that had been brought back to her. She loved this moment in time, the soft warm glow as day shifted into the evening. The library was cool and quiet, but unlike the dull, icy shifts she pulled in the early morning. She reached over to her cart before jumping in place as an unmistakeable yell of "Mum!" rang throughout the library.

Quickly rounding the corner she smirked a bit as she found her daughter holding onto the front desk, legs dangling, as she tried to peer over at the empty chair. She stifled her laughter, throwing her hands to her hips, doing her best to look serious, "Lucy! You know you shouldn't yell about the library, especially at my chairs, you might hurt its feeling!"

Lucinda smiled, "Is it enchanted?"

"Of course it is. And I think it deserves a very sincere apology." Belle smiled, leaning over the desk.

"Sorry, chair—whoa!" Lucinda lost her grip, falling onto her backside and shaking her head, startled by the impact, her chestnut curls bouncing around her shoulders. Belle giggled, ducking her head to hide quiet herself.

"Do you think I should apologize to Papa too?"

Belle paused before raising an eyebrow, "Why? Is something wrong? Do I need to come home early?"

"No, no...I just, I think I hurt papa's feelings...He was really sad when I left..." Lucinda stared at the floor, her eyes watering a bit.

"Well, what did you say? I'm sure you didn't mean it. And I'm absolutely certain he isn't mad at you." Belle smiled, sitting next to her, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"We made a deal."

"I'm calling your father." Belle moved to retrieve her purse, but Lucinda was quick to grasp onto her sweater.

"Not that kind of deal, mum. We were just playing. I promised to clean up my toys and he said if it was clean we could get ice cream."

"Well, he certainly can't be mad when it involves ice cream," she smirked, "he always eats all of mine."

"And mine. He's and ice cream hog." Lucinda gave her mother a small smile, "But...when I told him 'the deal was struck', he stopped playing with me. He went in the backroom and just sat there. And he didn't shake my hand like a gelatin! Papa's always been a good gelatin..."

"Yes, a good gentleman always closes his deals properly." Belle smiled, a thoughtful stare as she considered how formal and sweet he had always been with them both.

"Gentleman. That's right," Lucy giggled before biting her lip, "You're really smart mum!"

Leaning her head on Belle's shoulder, she frowned deeply, "Is Papa sick? Did I make him sick? He's mopey when he's sick too..."

"Careful, dearie. I don't want your mother to know all of our little secrets." Rumple made his way over to the desk, the long tan cloth over his arm. Belle gave her husband a smirk, standing to great him.

"You act as if I didn't know all of them." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck at kissing him gently before making her way around him, a hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to check and see if anyone's still here, you two, talk, and it better be settled quickly, because I'm craving Raspberry Chip and your father owes me a tub." She gave his shoulder a squeeze before making her way around the corner.

Rumple smiled after her, turning to his daughter, who found the floor much too interesting for his liking.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, Papa...did I not say it right?" Lucinda blushed a bit, ashamed.

Rumple frowned before kneeling down to meet her, "No, no, sweetheart. You didn't hurt my feelings, and you certainly did a great job. You did nothing wrong."

Lucinda jerked her head up, tears caught in her thick lashes as she blinked away, "But you wouldn't talk to me, Papa! I don't like it when you don't talk to me, it...it makes me really sad..."

Rumpelstiltskin swallowed, her brows furrowing as he took in the damage he had done. He had managed to forget what was most important. He messed up. He was so use to being frank with other people; short solid answers, sharp and unarguable. Even with Belle, he had done his best to be straight forward, and even when he failed, his apologies were just and his actions honorable. And Belle had always seen the best in him, constantly being the one person who could understand the complicated man that he was. His skin was thick, but it had cracks. And Lucinda had seen them. If anything, he had always wanted to be a strong figure head with his children, had tried desperately to hide any ounce of weakness from them, to be their protector, to never falter. His walls were 300 years in the making, and though all the changes he went through, he was certain he'd keep them.

But Lucinda was so much like him, so much like Bae. She didn't want the all powerful sorcerer, she wanted her father. She wanted him to be honest and trustworthy. She had picked the coward over the beast. And he refused to go down the same road after the first time. His eyes watered at the thought and as he picked her up and walked over to the seat behind the counter, he wondered how his children could be so similar without growing up together. Lucinda's grip loosened as they sat.

"Lucinda, have I ever shown this to you?" He asked, and Lucinda eyes the worn and stained fabric as he thumbed over it, caressing the fibers.

"No...what is it?"

"This was your brother's shaw. His name was Baelfire."

"What happened to Baelfire, Papa?"

Rumple's eyes began to water, and his lip trembled, "He died...he was a hero..."

"That's why you were sad...it still hurts."

"Yes, very much. But, I have you. And your mother. And that's what Bae wanted. A happy family." He smiled down at her.

"Can we go see Baelfire? Do our friends know him too?"

"Of course. He was here, in Storybrooke, for the time I had left with him. Neal Cassidy."

"Henry's papa?" Lucinda tilted her head, smiling, until her face twisted into discontentment.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"That means dork-charming is named after brother. He can barely handle a wooden sword! And he's a jerk!" She threw her arms up for emphasis. Rumple chuckled, "Well, like father, like son, then."

Lucinda smiled as she touched the fabric to her cheek. It smells sweet...and its warm. That's big brother isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it is. And when I can't be, he will be your hero." He smiled as he wrapped it around her tiny shoulders, "He will protect you, just like I will."

"Are you sure, Papa? Don't you want to keep it?" Lucinda frowned, gently taking hold as the warmth of the shaw enveloped her.

"Quite sure, dearie. I've got the memories, and I wish to pass them on to you. That'll make us both happy."

"Glad to see you two made up." Belle smiled as she approached them, picking up her purse.

"Ice cream! Can we still get ice cream?" Lucinda grinned widely, looking at her father expectantly.

"You never picked up your toys." Rumple smiled as he rose from the chair, heading towards the door.

"But papa! I will! I'll just do it later!"

"I don't know...I don't break deals."

"Pleeeeease. C'mon, we can change it a little bit! What about if I do it before dinner?"

"I think that seems fair, don't you, Rumple?" Belle smiled, locking the door to the library before wrapping her arms around his free one. The trio began to make their way towards the parlor.

"Alright. Before dinner then. The deal is struck." He smiled and offered his hand, a look of recognition and endearment. Lucinda smiled, shaking his hand with a wide grin, eyes aflame with mischief and excitement.

She giggled, "Struck."


End file.
